Shadow of Neglect
by Phoinexfro
Summary: Naruto has is a set of triplets and the they get the Kyuubi's power. Due to this he becomes neglected and eventually suicidal. One boy will save him but won't be able to change his hatred of his family. Dark naruto. Powerful naruto
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own naruto he belongs to Kishimoto.

The most powerful elemental village in all of the elemental nations: Konohagakure. This village is in a peaceful time with the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his nine and a half month pregnant wife Kushina Namikaze. "Ugh! MINATO YOU GOD DA-" "Shhhh, honey it'll be OK! Just think you are doing the most wonderful thing a human being can do, bringing not one, not two, but THREE lives into this world."

Currently the "great" Yondaime was brought to his weakest by his own wife and it is half his fault. "PUSH,PUSH,PUSH!" POP POP POP (AN: I know this is not the sound giving birth sounds like but it's an anime soo…) "OH FINALLY IT'S OVER" we currently see three newborns, two boys and a girl. The oldest has bright blonde hair, and three lines on each cheek slightly resembling whiskers, and beautiful blue eyes. The second oldest is also a boy and has also bright blonde hair but has red highlights at the ends, dark blue eyes, and slightly angular ears like a fox. The last and youngest one is a girl and has bright red hair, deep violet eyes, and angled and squinted eyes also surprisingly like a fox weird huh.

"Hello Minato", a masked man called. Instantly on guard Minato was holding his signature Hiraishin kunai. "What are you doing here!", demanded Minato. "Oh, nothing just wanted to stop by and say congratulations on the..ooh triplets didn't expect that." "Stop joking! What are you doing here so I know what I did when I stop you!" " Hahaha! You think you can stop me and as for what I want I already have it."

As soon as he said that he vanished and so did the first born and Kushina. " Huh?! Damn! What the hell happened, doesn't matter I'll get them back no matter what!" He looks over at his remaining children and nods then vanishes.

With the masked man he is undoing a seal on Kushina laughing like a maniac. He looks over at the first born and says, "All my plans will come true through you! HAHAHAHAH!" He then feels undoes the seal in Kushina and a bright red light chakra takes the form of a giant fox with sharingan In it's eyes. "Yes! Now for my first order take out that tree hugging village HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." ROAR. "Good,that's, goo-" "Oh shi-, so this is what you had in store." "Huh oh you are already here Minato no matter it is too late." This Information did not stop Minato from throwing a kunai at the masked man's feet. "Ha you can't even throw a kunai straig-" He was about to finish that sentence but was slammed with a rasengan. "No matter I will come back when this village is in ashes." With this he vanished and Minato sighed. He then saw the Kyuubi and Hiraishined towards it and got its attention.

ROAR "huff….huff….huff this is too hard I need to seal this into someone , with Kushina out of it I'm gonna have to use...that sorry Kushina, kids." Then he felt a chop on the neck and blacked out. "Sorry boy but you need to live longer you where always a better Hokage than me.", spoke a weary Hiruzen. "Alright since I'm doing this I guess I'll name them as well." With this he got a piece of paper and wrote naruto for the oldest, Menma for the second oldest, and Naruko for the youngest. "Well I guess this is it Hakke no Fūin Shiki," He then split the Kyuubi's yin and yang chakra to Menma and Naruko respectively and sadly died.

Well this is my first chapter of Shadow of Neglect hope you like please review,favorite,and follow


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own naruto Kishimoto does

Time skip five years: We are in the Namikaze home and Naruto is seen in his room drawing a picture of his family with him in the back in their, shadow. He is room is filled with pictures and drawings he made since that is the only thing he does in his house that he can do properly In his parents eyes. Ever since the sealing the village flourished since the Yondaime told the world that he had beat the strongest of all the tailed beasts supposedly. During these five years the family had noticed their eldest child less and less thinking that he had no potential since his siblings had been able to gather chakra since they were four and it he hasn't unlocked yet. Normally that is ok but he is the son the Hokage and his wife the two most powerful ninjas in their time. So obviously he should be a prodigy too right…

Well after drawing he sits down and focuses."come on where is that feeling tou-san told me about. Come on!" Suddenly naruto felt a pulse around him and time felt like it was standing still as he felt a soothing warm but cool, tiring but refreshing, new but nostalgic energy emanating from him. Downstairs he head a loud crash then multiple thumps heading to his door then wham. "Who's here?!" Exclaimed Kushina. Since Minato was Hokage he was not currently home. "Mom! Guess what I finally did it mommy I unlocked my chakra!" "Oh,",Kushina sighed "thought it was something important." With that she left the room not seeing the now sad and disappointed look on naruto's face.

The next day: naruto is eating a breakfast of ramen the same thing Naruko and Menma wanted every day even though he grew sick of it and hated with every fiber of his being. " Oi. Dobe you gonna eat your ramen or can I have. You know what I'm gonna take it anyway haha." Yelled Naruko extremely rudely. "Hey you know I'll take the dobe's ramen any day let me have some too" shouted Menma at Naruko. While they were arguing naruto just stood up and tried to leave but Kushina saw him. "Hey where do you think you are going you idiot", glared Kushina. "Well I was going to our training fields to practice the chakra exercises you taught my siblings" , meekly stated naruto. "No! You know we reserve the training grounds for Naruko and Menma only or did your tiny brain forget." "HAHAHAHAH! Mommy called the dobe and idiot." Called out both Naruko and Menma. With this naruto nodded and said," I'll go to a different training ground then" naruto said before his mom kicked him out for the day. With naruto walking to the training grounds he is intercepted by two older boys. "Oi where the hell do you think you are going failure." Naruto looked up and then tried to leave the scene but the boys intercepted him again. "Hey don't ignore us you should know why we are here." Naruto had an idea of what they were there for. A week ago he had tried to just ignore his sibling when they tried to beat him again and eventually he hit them back. Now because of this Menma started crying and told Kushina, and when she came she thought naruto was a little devil and beat him like he was. This wasn't all though Naruko had laughed at him and promised that this wasn't the last of it. Now back to the current time the older boys were seething that their hero had bee hit by this filthy trash and that it had the guts to try to ignore them. Naruto just sighed and said,"Well get it over with, not like you could do anything to that hasn't happened already." The two older boys motioned for him to come to an alleyway."Well let's get started, Jin put a blindfold over his eyes." Naruto was wondering what he would feel again until he felt a searing and burning sensation across his back. "AGGH!" Naruto was experiencing a pain he never could imagine in his life. Now that was a incredible feat considering he got beat by Kushina the ,arguably, strongest kunoichi of her time. "Ha! Like that, I'll let you know that that is just a first of many many more things to come." "Shit! It's ok if I do this maybe tou-san and kaa-san will appreciate me!", Naruto foolishly thought.

Time skip 18 hours: naruto is crawling his way home due the fact that his legs had been both shattered. It was excruciatingly painful also due to they fact that his arms were bent at an angle to were they had to be used as oars slightly. After an hour of this he finally had made it out of the alleyway that they had left him in. Shikaku is a very busy man, but he just got off work due to the fact that Minato felt bad for him due to the fact he hadn't spent time with his boy Shikimaru (ironic right?) Well on this walk he felt a very…no extremely weak aura to his right. "Huh? What's this." He day a dark skinned person with spotty dark red hair and barely discernible whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. "The only person I know who has whisker marks is…oh…no…na…naruto?!" We see our protagonist on the ground crawling out of the alley barely. Alarmed Shikaku hurriedly picks up him and hears a groan of pain. "Shit! He won't make it to the hospital I'll have to take him to my wife!" Sprinting away he wondered, "How did this chid become so bruised he looked like he had dark skin like A. He also has reddish hair, how much blood did this kid lose." As he arrived at his compound he rushed to his wife ,Shikakaa, and she was extremely startled with the condition of this child she exclaimed," What the hell! Where did you find him,wait never mind doesn't matter give him to me!" Handing her the child in fatal condition he sighed "How the hell did you let this happen Minato. Troublesome."

Time skip: one week. At this moment Naruto is waking up in his room bamboozled at how he ended up there. The last thing he remembered was the…beating, then trying to crawl away, then..pineapple hair? "What the hell pineapple hair it must be the brain damage there's no way someone has a pineapple for hair" Naruto darkly chuckled at the end. With that he sat up then looked at his arms and they were surprisedly fine. Standing up he saw that his legs were fine as well. "Hehahahahah. Yes! I survived now tou-san and kaa-san will accept me." He hurriedly rushed down the stairs with a smile. When he reached down stairs the first thing he saw was red hair then he felt a fist smashing in his face. Laying on the ground he had a large fist imprint on his face when he looked up he saw his mother. "You dumbass! You could have cost me a fortune for the medical bills! Your sooooo lucky that Shikakaa is a good friend of ours and convince the medics that it was not needed to pay!" Naruto was appalled that his planned had somehow backfired and his mom hates him even more then before. "Your little idiot your grounded and won't be able to come out of your room till your birthday!" Now the that wouldn't be bad if his birthday was a week away maybe but birth day was a month ago so he has to be trapped in this hell for 11 months with nothing but his drawings and food if they remembered. "Y-yes ma'am" Naruto mumbled. "What was that idiot!" Kushina yelled. "Yes ma'am" said slightly more force. After that he slumped to his room while he heard Naruko whisper to Menma,"hehe, I told him that wasn't the last of it huh, HAHAHA!" Leaving to sounds of belittlement and laughter he started tearing up but no tears would come out because he had promised himself he would be better than these meanie heads (remember he's five) and not show them what they were doing was working. So while slamming the door to his room he thought they won't check on him so why not try to become stronger by himself. Steeling his eyes and lighting a fire in his soul he prepared to push his five year old body to its limits! Yosh! When he thought that a certain green spandex wearing taijutsu master thought "I hope you have a youthful time in you youthful training whoever you are. Yosh!"

Well thank you for reading my second chapter of Shadow of Neglect please review,favorite, and follow.


End file.
